Crimson River
by Lost Queen of Egypt
Summary: Finished. Rated R for sexual content and language. Marik is just a normal boy or so he thinks ... A certain white haired vampire calls him Malik and says otherwise.
1. Chapter 1:Silent Nights

Crimson 

Chapter 1:Silent Nights  
  
Malik pulled Bakura closer. "Don't forget me ... Bakura ... although time may pass ... empires fall ... I will always be with you ... I will come back for you ... don't forget me ... Bakura ... benhibik ..."  
  
And Malik died in Bakura's arms.

* * *

Marik Ishtar slept peacefully in his bed, with nothing to disturb him. He looked like an angel, who wouldn't hurt a fly. How wrong we are.  
  
_**Ring! Ring!**_  
  
The dark-skinned boy sat up and grabbed his alarm clock. He threw it to the wall where it remained silent. Then he pulled the covers over his head and continued to sleep ... until he heard his sister's voice.  
  
"MARIK!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! You're gonna be late!!! AGAIN!!!"  
  
Marik grumbled but nonetheless got up.  
  
_'I hate Mondays!'_

* * *

At Domino School  
  
The light-haired boy sighed as he heard his math teacher ramble on and on about ... something .... Then the moment thay'd all been waiting for ... the bell rang! Marik stood up and made his way to the lunch room as soon as possible. Unlike many people Marik Ishtar didn't sit with anyone at lunch. Unlike many people, Marik was a loner. Unlike many people Marik didn't have any friends or anyone who'd willingly talk to him for that matter. Unlike many people, Marik wasn't normal.  
  
Yugi approached Marik for the first time since Marik had come to the school. "You wanna sit with us?" he asked Marik innocently.  
  
Marik thought for a moment.  
  
_'How I long to say yes ... to have friends ... but no ... they don't like me ... they never have ...'_  
  
Marik shook his head. "No Yugi ... I have no desire to 'hang' with your loser friends."  
  
With that Marik threw away his lunch and headed outside.  
  
Once outside a girl approached Marik. "Hi Marik, whatcha doin'?"  
  
Marik looked around, "Uh ... do I know you ...?"  
  
"Uh yes! Hello! English class! I sit in back of you ... well, anyway. My name is Karen."  
  
Marik nodded. "Ok ..."  
  
"Are you going to the Halloween Dance?" she asked.  
  
Marik knew where this was going. "No. I have better things to do than take an idiot dancing."  
  
Then he left the girl staring after him. 

------------------------------

Marik was BORED half to death in his English class. Then one girl, who's name Marik did not know or cared to find out, spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Ms.Kay, how 'bout we do something for Halloween, instead of being bored here."  
  
The stern teached looked at her blankly. "You have the Halloween dance."  
  
"Yeah ... but I meant something in the class ... you know ... oh please!"  
  
The whole class (except Marik ofcourse) pleaded inceasantly. The teacher thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Okay. We will do something. I want a report on a creature from a horror movie, any movie. But, you are going to write this as if the creature DID exsist. It's sort of a research project. In any case, this assignment is due on Friday AND it must be 7-10 pages long."  
  
The girl's mouth hung open. "But Friday's HALLOWEEN!"  
  
The teacher smiled. "Exactly. Isn't it fitting?"  
  
"But TEACHER! It's NOT-"  
  
"What I said is final." Ms.Kay cut her off.  
  
For once in his life Marik was actually intrested in his homework. He stayed after class to clear some things up.  
  
"Can it be ANY creature in ANY horror film?"  
  
Ms.Kay nodded. "As long as that creature is well known. Why? What were you thinking to do the report on?"  
  
Marik grinned, "Vampires."

* * *

Marik Ishtar had long been obssessed with vampires. He knew little of them except they drank blood. That was enough to get him hooked.  
  
But now he knew more. They hated garlic, crosses, holy water, and light. To kill one you had to expose them to sunlight, or stick a cross through their heart. They had fangs, claws, wings, and were immortal.

He sat up and stretched. He had just finished typing up his report. It was Thursday and he had nothing planned for Halloween.  
  
_'Oh well ... it's just some stupid kid's holiday anyway ...'  
_  
Marik reread a few paragraphs of his report. Then he printed it out.  
  
_'I hope I get a good grade on this ... I worked real hard.'_  
  
Then Marik heard scratching at the window. He walked cautiously to the window.  
  
**"Vampires lure their pray into their grasp ..."**  
  
Marik mentally kicked himself then said out loud. "Stupid! Vampires don't exist ..."  
  
He reached the window and threw it open. "See ... nothing but wind ..."  
  
He left the window open, turned off his bedside lamp, the only source of light in his room, and went to shut his computer off, when he heard the scratching again. He turned to see what was going on. He gasped when he saw a person crouching at the window.  
  
He looked pale, had white hair and chocolate-chip brown eyes. When he spoke Marik saw he had fangs.  
  
"If vampires are not real ... then how come I am ..."

* * *

A/N:Ok ... that was ... intresting ... this is my second shot at a vampire fic ... my other one kinda ... SUCKED LIKE HELL!!!! ahem anyway ... what'd you think of it. R&R pweeze!!!! . 


	2. Chapter 2:Nox Castle

Crimson 

Chapter 2:Nox Castle  
  
Marik gasped. "What! Who are you! GET OUT!!!!"  
  
Marik tried to get to his lamp but the person, whoever he was, grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. Marik tried to get up but found he was pinned down. He tried to scream, but the intruder covered his mouth. Then he felt him self turned over and he looked into the intruder's eyes.  
  
The intruder was about to say something, but froze. He stared at Marik for a long time before he actually spoke.  
  
"Malik ... is it you? Malik ... I have waited for so long ..."  
  
Then the stranger hugged Marik. Marik just lied there on the floor feeling helpless. Then he found his voice. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Malik! Don't you remember me? It's Bakura! Malik! It's ME!"  
  
Marik just stared at him. "I'm not this ... Malik guy ... my name is Marik Ishtar ... MARIK ... NOT Malik."  
  
Bakura looked at Marik as if he was saying nonsense. "Ofcourse you are ... you have the eyes, the skin ... the mouth ... everything ..."  
  
Marik shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about, but get out before I call the police!"  
  
Bakura mumbled to himself, "Perhaps I was mistaken ... but no ... he's Malik's mirror image ... I can't be mistaken ..."  
  
Suddenly Bakura swooped down on him. "Look into my eyes, little boy."  
  
Marik tried to look away but the vampire forced him to look. Then, sleep overtook Marik. Bakura picked up the now uncouncious boy.  
  
"Malik ... I know it's you ... it has to be ..."  
  
With that the vampire flew into the night with the boy in his arms.  
  
Marik woke up in a huge bed with blood-red, silk sheets. He frowned, "What the-?"  
  
The vampire, now sitting on couch at the far end of the room smiled, "You're finally awake, I see ..."  
  
Marik looked at him in horror. "You!"  
  
"Me ... my name is Bakura, yours?"  
  
"MARIK! MA-RICK! NOT MALIK! MARIK!"  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Ok ... MarICK! Can I call you Rick?"  
  
Marik looked at him with hatred, "Can I call you, Ura?"  
  
Bakura laughed, "Touche!"  
  
Marik glowled and started to get out of the bed, when he noticed he was naked.  
  
He blushed and yelled, "You PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
Bakura grinned, exposing his fangs. "A man will be a man ..."  
  
Then the vampire flew over to Marik and leaned close. "Malik ... Malik ... I've waited ... I've never taken another ... "  
  
Then the vampire kissed Marik forcefully on the lips.

* * *

Seto Kaiba strode arrogantly into Nox Castle. He grabbed one of the servants, whos name he knew to be Scar. "Where is Bakura."  
  
Scar frowned, "Lord Bakura is busy now."  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!?!?"  
  
"He is busy now."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I WANNA SEE HIM NOW!!!!"  
  
Scar bowed and pointed upstairs. "He is in the fifth room from the stairs."  
  
Seto frowned, "He is in the one next to his ... I see ..."  
  
Scar nodded. "He came back with a human. He is busy."  
  
Seto growled, "Then he'll have to share with me!"  
  
With that Seto flew up the stairs and entered the room at just the right moment to see Bakura kissing a boy.

Seto frowned. "Bakura?"  
  
Bakura looked up from kissing Marik. "What!?!?"  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "You didn't tell me you'd found a new human."  
  
Bakura scowled, "This one's off limits to you. I'm not going to kill him."  
  
Bakura pulled Marik in front of him. "See?"  
  
Marik gasped when he was pulled out of bed and covered his most intimate parts with his hands. Seto looked at him then came closer to inspect him.  
  
"He looks like Malik ... doesn't he?"  
  
Bakura sighed, "Why do you think he's still alive?"  
  
Seto grabbed Marik and tried to bite him. Bakura plunged his own teeth into Seto.  
  
"How dare you! He's MINE!" Bakura yelled as he pulled Seto off Marik.  
  
Seto cringed in pain and hissed at Bakura. "You haven't claimed him yet!"  
  
"He's MINE!"  
  
With that Bakura turned to a very scared Marik and plunged his fangs into Marik's tender skin.  
  
"Oh ... so sweet ... so good ..."  
  
Seto frowned. "Okay he's yours ... but can I at least feed off of him. The others are going to want to as well you know. Tommorow's Halloween and they'll be here hungry."  
  
Bakura stopped drawing blood. "True ... I guess you can ... as long as you be gentle."  
  
Marik wimpered, "Please no!"  
  
Bakura went back to feeding off of him. "Don't worry." he whispered. "It's okay ..."  
  
Marik was starting to feel numb. He barely felt Seto lifting his wrist. But, what he did feel was Seto biting him. He cried out, but he felt Bakura stroking his hair. "Don't worry ... you'll be alright."  
  
Marik was growing weaker and weaker. Bakura noticed this and pulled Seto off. "Enough! Leave me now!""  
  
Seto smirked, "You'd better prepare yourself. Tommorow we have to show your new toy off."  
  
Bakura nodded. "I will."  
  
When Seto left, Bakura looked at Marik with sad eyes. "Tommorow you're going to have to put on a show with me."  
  
Marik could barely raise an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Because that's what I do ... every Halloween. So tommorow ... will you help me?"  
  
Marik slowly nodded. "I have to, huh?"  
  
Bakura carried him up to the bed. "Yes, you do."  
  
He covered Marik with the red covers and left him alone. It'd soon be dawn, and Bakura couldn't stay up. He locked the door of Marik's room and went into the one next to it. Inside was a black coffin. Bakura opened it and lied down on it's velvety interior. Then he reached out a hand and shut it tight.  
  
'Tommorow ... tommorow at Las Noches ... I will have to do that to him ... Malik ... my Malik ... why don't you remember me?'

* * *

A/N: Yeah ... that was ... intresting ... so what do you guys thing ... R&R pweeze!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:Las Noches

Crimson 

Chapter 3: Las Noches  
  
Marik woke up in the huge bed again. He felt groggy after last night.  
  
_'Oh shit! VAMPIRES! They're REAL! All this time I thought they were made up ... but no!'  
_  
Marik looked at the barred up window. _'Guess they're not taking ANY chances ...'  
_  
He got up and once again saw he was naked. _'What! So I'm supposed to stay naked!'  
_  
Marik wrapped a bedspread around his waist and went to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. _'AW MAN!!'  
_  
He walked around inspecting his new room. It was big alright. It had its own bathroom, and a mini fridge. Inside was a whole mess of candy and soda and chips. There was a T.V and a playstation and a radio. So Marik wasn't bored or hungry.

-----------------------  
  
Then night fell. Marik was watching a good Dracula movie, when he felt someone breathing on him. Marik jumped up and cried, "By RA!!!!"  
  
Bakura laughed. "I knew you were going to say that ..." His expression saddened. "Malik used to say it too ..."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Well ... I'm not Malik! How did ... I wrote a report on it ... but I wanna know for sure ... how did all this vampire stuff start?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "It's a long story ..."  
  
Marik shook his head. "I don't care ... tell me ... the story of your life ..."  
  
Bakura looked at his watch. "No, not right now. We have to go."  
  
Marik pouted, "Fine. But promise to tell me ... sometime."  
  
Bakura nodded. "I promise."  
  
Before Marik could even open his mouth Bakura smiled, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I swear it by Ra."  
  
Marik looked surprised. "How'd you know ... I was just about to say that ..."  
  
Bakura smiled sadly, "You're EXACTLY like Malik ..."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Well ... you don't expect me to go naked, right."  
  
Bakura frowned, "Your clothes are in that big drawer. Didn't you see them."  
  
Marik was clearly embarrassed, "I ... I didn't think to look ..."  
  
Bakura smiled and tossed him jeans and a t-shirt. "C'mon ... we still have to change ..."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow as he finished putting his clothes on, "Change?"  
  
Bakura grinned. "You'll see ..."

* * *

Marik and Bakura walked inside the noisy disco.  
  
"What's this place called?!" Marik yelled over the music.  
  
"Las Noches!!!" Bakura yelled back. Then he grabbed his hand, "Come! Follow me!!!"  
  
Marik allowed himself to be pulled through the crowds to a much quieter place. Marik looked around and saw it was a dressing room. Bakura threw him a kilt of some sort. Marik looked at the skimpy piece of clothing.  
  
"You're not serious!"  
  
Bakura grinned. "Actually .. I'm DEAD serious."  
  
Seto sat at his table disgusted. He saw the most disgusting scenes. Guys kissing each other, girls kissing each other.  
  
'Why can't anyone be straight here?'  
  
A man in a red suit sat on his lap. "Hey, Kaiba boy!"  
  
Seto's lip curled in disgust. He kneew Pegasus had been intrested in him for a long time now.  
  
"Get offa me!!!"  
  
Pegasus got off at once. He knew better than to mess with Seto. He who was second to only Bakura.  
  
Suddenly the lights went off and the music suddenly stopped.  
  
A cage was brought to the center of the floor and was put in spotlight. Inside was Bakura wearing skintight leather jeans and boots, nothing else. Also inside, was Marik. He was wearing nothing but a kilt of some sort. It was short, it was ragged, and it was transparent. He was chained to some sort of table.  
  
Some kind of Middle Eastern music came on. Bakura raked his hands over Marik's chest. He brought his mouth down and licked his chest, up and down, stopping at Marik's nipples. Marik moaned. Bakura's hands went lower and lower, until they reached their prize. Marik bucked his hips up and threw back his head to moan.  
  
Meanwhile Seto turned his head away.  
  
'Disgusting!'  
  
Bakura took Marik in his mouth, while Marik screamed as only a virgin can.  
  
The crowd looked pleased and danced all the while never taking their eyes off the delicious couple.  
  
Marik bucked his hips upward once more and Bakura swallowed. Then he let go off Marik's shaft and bit his neck. Marik gasped. The crowd watching pushed against the cage, trying to get in.  
  
Bakura bit harder and drew as much blood as he could, getting more each time. He loved how Marik's blood was exactly like Malik's had been until his death.  
  
Then Bakura stopped, seeing Marik close to going unconcious.  
  
The music stopped and the cage was taken away, much to the crowd's dismay.  
  
Then the vampire known as Scar came out. "That ... my friends was Las Noches' new addition. He's quite the rare find ..."  
  
Bakura growled. 'He's NOT for SALE, SCAR!!!!"  
  
He broke out of the cage and flew to Scar. He slashed his head clean off with one swipe.  
  
Then he looked back at the audience, "Anyone who wants to come NEAR him ... will have to come through ME!!!!!"  
  
Seto smirked and flew over. "Are you trying to tell me ... our LEADER has fallen in LOVE with a MORTAL!!!!"  
  
The crowd started laughing and jeering.  
  
Bakura grabbed Seto's throat, "One more word and you'll end up like Scar. Understand!"  
  
Seto slowly nodded and backed off. The crowd too had grown silent. Bakura flew over to Marik, grabbed him, and headed home.

* * *

Marik woke up in Bakura's arms. He was naked again, he noticed, and Bakura was petting his hair slowly. He still felt a bit sleepy. "Bakura ... tell me the story of your life ... please?"  
  
Bakura looked at him and smiled, "Oh alright! But it's LONG!"  
  
Marik shook his head, "I don't care ... I like stories ... so?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "Okay ... it begins with a man ... named Vladimir Dracul ... the first vampire of the world ..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah well ... that was a VERY weird chapter ... ack! Too sleepy to write anything else! R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4:My Life

Crimson 

Chapter 4:My Life  
  
"It begins with a man named Vladimir Dracul ... the first vampire of the world. He was a fool, meddling with dark magic beyond his comprehension, he began the curse. He turned himself into a creature of the night ... a vampire .... He wandered for a long time ... until he found suitable people to be turned into the thing I am now ... he found Malik. Malik was just a boy at the time ... Vladimir had killed all his family and Malik was alone. So, Vladimir took him in and when Malik was sixteen ... Vladimir made him a vampire, later Vlad tried to ... rape him ... but Malik ran away and lived alone for quite some time. He was the only vampire left who was actually made personally by Vlad ... but Vlad never got to claim him. So Malik wandered ... until he found a slave boy ... dying of thirst in the desert ... so Malik gave the slave blood to drink ... and the slave ... was made ... a creature as well."  
  
Marik looked up at Bakura, "Were you the ... slave?"  
  
Bakura nodded, "I'll never forget him ... I woke up here ... in this castle ... in the Island of Morte ... the vampire Island. We go to the mainland once in a while to feed, but I'm in charge of Las Noches. I bring humans there and they are used for various things. Blood, sex, torture ... you name it. That's why I got to angry when Scar said you were to be used ... you will never be used ... I promise ..."  
  
Marik smiled, "Thanks ... but why are you being so nice ... I'm only a human."  
  
Bakura looked at Marik with sad eyes. "I don't want you to be a human ..."  
  
Marik looked away, "Continue the story please ..."  
  
Bakura nodded. "I woke up here and soon realized what I was ... and I had to do to survive ... but I was happy, because I soon found love ... with my Malik ..."  
  
Bakura looked away for a second before continuing his story. "But Vladimir was still out there ... and he still lusted for Malik so one day he came ... and he ... saw us ... in bed ... yeah ... and he tried to kill me ... he shot a cross at me but ... Malik got in front ..."  
  
Bakura looked away for a moment and Marik could see tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away. "His last words were 'I love you' ... I will never forget..."  
  
Bakura looked away again. Marik felt bad for him, "If I could do anything to help ..."  
  
Bakura continued, "Some of the stronger vampires are immune to certain things ... the only thing that kills or harms Vladimir is, believe it or not, a silver cross bathed in the blood of a human."  
  
Marik's mouth hung open, then he grinned, "Cool!"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, "You're the first person to say that!"  
  
Marik smiled, "So what are YOUR weaknesses?"  
  
"Anything ... except garlic, unless I eat it ... with Seto it's holy water, with Malik ... it was ... the sun ..."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow, "Really!"  
  
"Really, he was one of the strongest ... but I was always stronger ..."  
  
Marik suddenly thought of something, "How old were you ... when you ... got turned?"  
  
"I was seventeen if my memory serves me right ..."  
  
Marik nodded, "I thought so ... isn't it getting late ... I mean early?"  
  
"Why are you sleepy?"  
  
Marik nodded.  
  
Bakura stood up, "Then I shall leave you."  
  
"Can you leave the door unlocked?"  
  
Bakura nodded, "Just be careful ... and stay out of the dungeons ..."  
  
Marik woke up late in the afternoon. He got dressed in some new clothes that were in the drawer, leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt.  
  
He cautiously opened the door and set out to explore.  
  
The Castle was like a maze. There was hundreds of doors; libraries, bedrooms, kitchens, dining rooms, bathrooms, everything a person, weather alive or dead, could want. Then Marik did something he shouldn't have, he went into the dungeons.

* * *

Marik's PoV  
  
What I saw there, I will never forget. There was PEOPLE chained up to huge basins, bleeding. They were being drained. So that was what vampires used people for, for their own ... entertainment ... and for blood.  
  
People ... real live people ... were being used like playthings ... treated like livestock ... used and thrown away. There were KIDS there ... women ... it was horrible.  
  
I felt so useless ... so helpless. I knew I couldn't even think of helping them ... I'd die for that .... I swallowed, took a few deep breaths and turned around to leave.  
  
I almost jumped three feet in the air when I turned around and saw Bakura. He looked really angry, this was defenitely NOT GOOD!  
  
"I told you ... to STAY OUT of the DUNGEONS! Apparently you care NOT what I say ... for that I must punish you."  
  
My eyes must have widened three times thir normal size. "Please don't!"  
  
He said nothing but grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me out. Once out he pulled me up the stairs to my room, where he locked the door and threw me on the bed. I was shaking in fear. He grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them to the bed. He did the same with my ankles. I was really scared now. I saw him sit on me and stradled my hips.  
  
He smirked, "You've been a bad boy ... you know that ..."  
  
I wimpered.

"Now ... you're going to pay ... dearly."  
  
He leaned fordward and turned my neck to one side. The last thing I knew was he was sucking my blood out. It felt sick, disgusting, and everything in between. I felt the blood run down my neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Yeah ... this is getting weirder and weirder ... so yeah R&R ... OH! Yeah to answer your question, Dar Mysteries, yes ... there's gonna be a tragedy ... like REALLY later on ... and drama ... yes drama ... what else? Uh ... AH YES! Almost forgot Marik looks like hikari Marik ... not psycho Marik ... yeah, just to clear that up. So yeah R&R pweeze! 


	5. Chapter 5:The Morte Clan

Crimson

Chapter 5: The Morte Clan  
  
Marik's PoV  
  
I woke up in the bed again. I was very dizzy, but I heard something coming from downtsairs. I got up and opened the door. I smelled cigar smoke and heard loud music.  
  
_'Guess they're having a party of sorts ...'_  
  
I touched the left side of my neck which was still sore and felt something there. I ran to the mirror and saw, a scar. It was a vertical line with two horizontal lines across it. (See bottom) I knew then ... I had been claimed.  
  
I went outside and walked to the door beside mine. Bakura's room. I'd never been there before and curiosity was eating away at me. I had to see it.  
  
Once inside I closed the door behind me and gasped at the sight.  
  
There was bloodread curtains lining the walls. Red candles in the corners, on stands clearly made of gold. There was an open black coffin in the center of the room. It was placed a top a wooden table. When I looked inside I saw it was lined with dark red velvet and silk.  
  
I saw there was black door that someone had tried to cover with silk courtains. I opened it slowly and saw a coiling staircase. I knew then it was some kind of tower. I climbed them, there were many, and reached another door. I opened it too and found myself in yet another room lined with red courtains. There were portraits lining one wall. Book lined the other. There was a tavle with papers and books and scrollsstrewn on it. There was another table with a coffin on it which had a deep purple cloak draped on it. There was candles all around it. I looked at the portraits first, since I didn't know if I wanted to know what was in that coffin.  
  
There was a man with long black hair and black eyes, the next one was a picture of Bakura. Next to that one was a picture of a person that looked exactly like me! Imagine that, I knew that was this Malik person. I didn't want to see the other pictures ... I was too freaked out.  
  
_'No wonder Bakura thought I was him ...'_  
  
Finally, like many other times, curiosity got the better of me and I walked to the coffin. I carefully took the cloak off, folded it neatly, and put it on the table with the papers. I opened the coffin and saw whatever, or whoever, was inside covered with a lavender sheet.  
  
Before I could take it off I heard a voice, "I knew you'd be here ... this was Malik's favorite place too."  
  
I wipped around. It was Bakura, he didn't look angry, or surprised, or nothing. He was just standing there, arms crossed, watching me.  
  
"Go on, take the sheet off. But, I warn you ... it may be quite a shock to you."  
  
I frowned, pondering what he meant by that, and grabbed the sheet. I pulled it off and gasped from what I saw.  
  
"Dear Ra in heaven! You have his ... his ..."  
  
Bakura nodded and came to stand by my side. "I couldn't bear to part with him. Since the only way to destroy a vampire's body is to ... burn it ... and I couldn't do that ..."  
  
I looked down at the body of Malik, the one that looked so much like me. It was in perfect condition and it was really freaky. Specially since there was a cross still stuck in his heart.  
  
Bakura turned away and went to the table. He picked up a folder filled with papers and the cloak.  
  
"Cover him up again." he said, his voice sounding weird, like he wanted to cry but at the same didn't want to.  
  
I pulled the sheet over him and felt the purple silk that lined his coffin. Then I closed it and grabbed the cloak from Bakura. I draped it over the coffin and followed Bakura out the door silently.  
  
"Those clothes you're wearing ... they were his ..."  
  
I didn't know what to say. "Oh. I didn't know ... I'll take them off if ..."  
  
He turned around so suddenly, I bumped into him. My hands were on his chest and I felt warm. He put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest.  
  
He whispered, "Don't ... I like you with them on."  
  
I nodded and breathed him in. He smelled like roses. I looked up just in time for him to press his lips onto mine. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like coffee. I loved the feel of him, our hearts beating against one another, his arms around my waist.  
  
His mouth moved lower and lower licking my neck, my chest. He whispered, "Malik ..." and I pushed him away.  
  
"C'mon, you've somewhere to go." I said.

_'I'm NOT Malik damnit!!! Whatever ... it's not as if I care ...'_  
  
He nodded and kept walking down the stairs. I followed him out of his room and down more stairs to the first floor. Then through another doo and into a dining room. There were people talking in there, at least I thought they were PEOPLE. They silenced as soon as we came in. I saw them looking at me with a strange expression, somewhere between shocked and unblelieving.  
  
One of them spoke, a light-haired man of about thirty, "Is he?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "He's mortal, but he looks damn like him."  
  
The other vampires nodded in agreement. Bakura pushed me to sit down next to his seat. He sat at the head of the table and I had to sit next to him and another vampire who looked quite unfriendly. He had long black hair that reached his waist and green eyes.  
  
Then I looked at the table. There was meat everywhere; roasted, in soups, there was spaggetti, something that looked like fish, and something that looked like tomato soup in the center of the table.  
  
A vampire that I supposed was a servant asked me what I wanted. I looked at Bakura for help, but he was busy cutting up, what I supposed was steak.  
  
The vampire next to me leaned over and whispered, "There's roasted Jenny, she was about 15 and quite healthy for a human, or boiled Michael with potatoes, 23 and had diabetes. So what will it be?"  
  
I almost threw up then and there. "Can I just have a glass of water?" I asked the servant. He looked at me weird but nodded.  
  
_'There is NO WAY IN HELL I'm EVER eating here!'_  
  
Bakura looked over at me, "You're not eating?"  
  
I shook my head disgusted.  
  
He sighed, "You know, you're going to starve. I don't know why it bothers you so much, we kill humans, you kill cows, or anything you want to eat."  
  
"Still ... it's sick."  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Suit yourself."  
  
I took this time to study the vampires. Other than Bakura, there was only five vampires. But even so, they scared me. All my life I've dreamt of meeting a real live vampire, but now I'm not so sure I want to ...  
  
I watched them eating, like people, drinking what looked like wine or tomato juice ... but it was really blood. Talking, joking, eating, drinking, doing things ... like normal people ... as if they were ... alive .... I felt so out of place.  
  
Then Bakura took out the papers and passed them to the vampires. I looked at them and saw they were graphs and charts.  
  
Bakura spoke, "Those are the records of our hunts, we're doing much better, but it's getting harder."  
  
"I'll say!" said one of the vampires, one with jet black hair, and green eyes. He had a dice earing. "Last time a girl sprayed pepper spray in my eyes AND mouth! Can you believe that!"  
  
The vampires laughed, "That's what you get Dukey-boy!" said one with long white hair.  
  
Bakura smiled. "Well ... if you don't mind I'd say it's time for some entertainment."  
  
The others nodded as three girls came out. I knew they were humans from the way their eyes looked frightened. But nonetheless they danced.  
  
They were about eighteen, and I knew they were some kind of strippers or prostitutes or something like that. Still, they didn't deserve this. Not with vampires ...  
  
They didn't wear much, mostly transparent clothes, swaying their hips in time to the music. One came over to me, but I looked away. I was SO not intrested. The vampire next to me gave me a weird look, "You refuse her? You're a sad man!"  
  
I half smiled and the vampire laughed and extended his hand. "My name is Lucifer. Yours?"  
  
I shook his hand. "Marik Ishtar."  
  
Lucifer nodded, "Okay. Him there with the long hair and blue eyes. That's my brother, Shadi."  
  
I nodded, "Oh. What about the white-haired man?"  
  
"He's Pegasus. The man with green eyes, with the weird earing. He's Duke. And the guy that looks like he's constipated is Seto."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I'm not kidding! he thinks he owns the whole damn world! Well, anyway ... together with Bakura ... we are the Morte Clan!"  
  
I smiled, maybe vampires weren't so bad ...  
  
How wrong I was ...

* * *

A/N: That is the Morta Clan! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! "ahem!'' 

Oh yes ... the scar Marik has is like the one thief Bakura has on his right cheek.

So YES!!! R&R PEOPLE!!!!!! OR VAMPIRE BAKUR WILL COME SUCK YOUR BLOOD OUT!!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"cough cough" ACK! That's harsh on your throat!

ANYWHO!!!! Yeah ... R&R!!!!


	6. Chapter 6:Bakura's Tower

Crimson 

Chapter 6:Bakura's Tower  
  
Normal PoV  
  
After the girls finished their dance, two vampire servants brought out a small girl, about nine years old. Marik watched with wide eyes as they chained her to the wall. She wore nothing but rags. One vampire raked his nails down her chest and slashed her. Her blood spilled out, onto the floor. The servants caught it and served it to the clan in tall glasses.  
  
Marik looked away.  
  
_'How can they do that! She's just a girl ... a SMALL girl! These vampires ... they see humans as ... nothing ... as food, as prey, as ... cattle, as ... ARGH! I can't stand it!'_  
  
Marik stood up and left the dining room as a vampire leaned in to bite the girl. Bakura followed and motioned the others to continue without him.  
  
Marik was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. Bakura took this opportunity to grab him and bite his neck. Marik gasped and opened his mouth to yell for help, but Bakura covered his mouth.  
  
"Shut up! It's me!"  
  
Marik looked a bit relieved. "Whaddaya want?"  
  
"I noticed you were a bit uncomfortable in there ..."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, "You were eating PEOPLE! DUH! Ofcourse I'm 'uncomfortable'!"  
  
Bakura laughed, "Fine ... don't go back in there ..."  
  
Marik sighed, "This place is so big ... and there's like, nothing to do!"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Come, I want to show you something."  
  
"Show me what?"  
  
"You'll see ... gimme your hand."  
  
Marik hesitated.  
  
"Don't worry, my hands don't bite! It's my mouth you've got to watch out for," Bakura said with a smile.  
  
Marik smiled and took his hand. The walked to the far end of the hall and Bakura pushed on a section of the wall. A door opened, revealing a long coiling staircase. They climbed to the top where there was a wall covered with ivy. He pulled on a strand and the door opened.  
  
"Ripping all the ivy off works too," he told Marik smiling. They were in Bakura's private tower. There were books everywhere. It was really dusty and Marik saw a book that caught his eye. It was a black, leather bound book that looked like a journal.  
  
Then he noticed the portraits on two of the walls.  
  
They were in horizontal rows. On one side Marik saw the vampires he'd seen in the dining room, on the other he didn't recognize any except a guy with black hair and black eyes He was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned.  
  
"Who is that guy with the black hair and eyes?"  
  
Bakura looked at the portrait with hatred, "Don't you know?"  
  
Marik shook his head.  
  
"That asshole ... that's Vladimir ..."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't look tough."  
  
Bakura smiled, "He is ... that's what I want to show you. This ..." He pointed to the side with the vampires Marik had just seen in the other room, "That's my clan, the Morte Clan. Vladimir's clan is ... the Dracul Clan ... isn't he original?"  
  
Marik smiled, "We'll beat him."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm gonna help too!"  
  
"But you're ... a ... you're too ..."  
  
"I'm a mortal? Is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
Bakura looked away. "Perhaps .."  
  
"I see ..."  
  
"I'm not saying you're weak ... just ... you shouldn't risk it .."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Oh fine ... risk your neck in battle with a full grown vampire who was in love with Malik. Get raped AND killed!"  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"  
  
Bakura sighed, "Anyway ... I just wanted to show you what we're up against."  
  
Marik nodded, "Alright ... I see they have a girl in their clan thing."  
  
"Yes, Vlad's wife. She's the right bitch!"  
  
Marik laughed, "I'll bet."  
  
"So, you said you were bored?"  
  
"Yep, this place is so big ... but there's not much to do ..."  
  
Bakura miled, "Tommorow I'll show you the grounds of this castle ... you can go out any time you wish ... just be careful ..."  
  
Marik nodded, "Yes ... don't worry ..."  
  
Bakura nodded, "I have to get back to the guys ... you can stay here if you so desire ..."  
  
"I will ..."  
  
Marik was curious to see what was in the black book ... little did he know ... it wasn't a good idea to look ...

* * *

A/N:I KNW!!! SO SHORT!!! SRY!!!! R&R PWEEZE!!! 


	7. Chapter 7:Remember

Crimson

Chapter 7:Remember ...  
  
Marik waited until the door closed before he ran to the book. He saw it WAS leather. It was all black with a small golden plaque on it with '**Morte**' inscribed on it. It was also dusty.  
  
Marik dusted it off and opened it, for some reason this book looked familiar. The first page was blank, as was the second one, but on the third one there was something that looked like a splash of blood. It said, "**_The Boring Life of a Vampire Called Malik_**." The writting was sort of like Marik's but it was neater, and was written in deep purple ink.  
  
Marik turned the page. His eyes widened whe he saw the first date was, "**_January 25, 1325_**"  
  
_'WOAH!!! These guys have lived LONG!!!'_  
  
He flipped through until he reached the last page. It was different handwritting, though. It was scraggly and some placed were blurred.  
  
**_"It is my sad duty to end this jornal and not have Malik end it ... he was killed today ... Seto, the bastard said I had to burn the body ... I couldn't bring myself to do it so instead I kept it ... he'll sleep in his favorite place until he comes back to me ... he has to come back to me ... he will come back to me ... some day ... and we'll be together again ... with nothing between us ... Malik ... my love ... I spent most of my day gazing upon you ... please come back to me ... soon ..."_**  
  
_'It's so sad ... no wonder Bakura is like that ... he wants Malik back ...'  
_  
Then Marik looked up at the date, **_October 30, 1875_**. He froze.  
  
_'That was the day I met Bakura ... but more than 200 years ahead ...'  
_  
Marik decided to take the journal to his room to read it, but when he reached the hall he heard music.

He walked around trying to find the source. The music led him to a door, which he opened. He walked in and found himself in some kind of living room. The vampires were there. Duke was looking through some papers, Pegasus and Seto were playing chess, Lucifer was reading a book in another language, Shadi was playing the piano, and Bakura was playing the violin. Marik recognized the song. He went over to the piano and his hand just moved by themselves.  
  
_'What the f-?'_  
  
He started playing Fur Elise along with Bakura, going faster and faster. Bakura played along just fine, changing speeds, matching Marik. Shadi raised an eyebrow as he just watched the two.  
  
Finally they ended the song.  
  
Marik gasped as he realized what he'd just done. Bakura smiled and the other vampires had been watching. Lucifer spoke first. "Malik played like that ..."  
  
Marik swallowed and stood up, "I've never even ... touched a piano before ... I swear ..."  
  
Bakura came over, "You're Malik ... you learned how to play a long time ago ... Fur Elise was your favorite song ..."  
  
Seto meanwhile went over to the piano. Marik had put the diary on the piano and he reached out to take a look at it.  
  
Lucifer snatched it away from him, "That's ... mine ..."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "Liar ..." he muttered.  
  
Lucifer glared at him, "Prove me wrong ..."  
  
Seto glared at Lucifer, "Shut up, Lucy!"  
  
"Asshole!!!!"  
  
"Bastard!!!"  
  
"Constipated freak!!!"  
  
"FAGGOT!!!"  
  
Lucifer punched Seto and Seto slashed him back. Then they heard Bakura's voice, "ENOUGH!"  
  
They stopped and Lucifer gave the journal back to Marik.  
  
Marik was confused, "Bakura, why-?"  
  
Bakura coughed, "Come Marik, let me show you something."  
  
He dragged Marik to his room. Bakura looked around before closing the door. Then ran to a closet and stuffed Marik inside, he got in after looking around again.  
  
Marik pouted, "What the hell?"  
  
"SH! Listen ... you can't trust him ..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Listen ... if he reads that diary ... that last page says everything about Malik's death ... if Seto knew Vladimir loved you, he'd try to use that to his advantage! He'd blackmail Vladimir into giving him control or something in exchange for you ..."  
  
"Vladimir isn't that stupid ..."  
  
"When it came to you he is ... he always was ..."  
  
"But ... oh fine! Not like I love talking to him anyway ..."  
  
"Good."  
  
Bakura tried to open the door, "Oh shit ..."  
  
"Kura ... this is the closet isn't it?"  
  
"What closet?"  
  
"We got stuck in here once ... remember ... we ... wait!"  
  
Bakura was shocked, "You remember? But ... that happened to Malik and me ..."  
  
Marik shook his head, "No ... never mind ... I didn't say anything ..."  
  
Bakura pulled him close, "I remember what we did to pass the time ..."  
  
Marik blushed, though it was too dark to see anything. But, he felt Bakura's hand on his thigh.  
  
He kissed Bakura, "Kura ... I love you ..."  
  
"I love you too Mal- Marik ..."  
  
Bakura felt Marik's hand slide in his pants. "Do it again ..."  
  
Marik sqeezed him and started licking Bakura's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile Seto took this time to go in Bakura's private tower, but he was having a hard time getting in. He'd seen Bakura pull on the strand of ivy, but which one?  
  
He heard a voice, "Seto, what are you doing?"  
  
He turned around and saw Shadi, "None of your bussiness Shadi!"  
  
"Seto ... stay out of Lord Bakura's tower, lest you want your head slashed off."  
  
Seto frowned, "Why? He has nothing to hide, does he?"  
  
"EVERYONE has secrets ... including you ... why were you so intrested in Vladimir all of a sudden."  
  
"He's our ENEMY I have to know about him!"  
  
"Or have you noticed they have one more more player ... in this game?"  
  
Seto glared at him, "What are you saying?"  
  
Shadi smiled, "I'm saying you're very smart ..."  
  
"I'm not going to turn my back on my own clan, Shadi!"  
  
"Good ... because if you were to go on the side of the man who killed you brother ... that'd-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MOKUBA!!!!"  
  
"All I'm saying, Seto ... is that you like winning ... at any cost." Shadi said coldly.  
  
"What do you fucking mean!?!?"  
  
"I fucking mean, as you put it, YOU are the only one who I can say for sure that would betray us at the moment you saw Vladimir winning. You're a traitor!"  
  
"Be silent!"  
  
"You know what I mean, Seto. If you hadn't betrayed us, Mokuba would still be alive. You killed him!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah ... that was ... intresting ... I try to post at least one chapter each day ... so yeah ... YES IT IS MALIK'S DIARY!!!! NO!! You figured me out!!! Oh well ... . so yeah! R&R 


	8. Chapter 8:Mistakes

Crimson 

Chapter 8:Mistakes  
  
"You killed him!"  
  
"Shadi, that's it! You crossed the line!"  
  
"You know what I mean ... you told Vladimir about us ... you told him we were hiding Malik! He came ... he destroyed CAIRO!!! And he killed your human brother ... why? Because you opened your big mouth and told him our hideout. Ofcourse, we tried to save Mokuba, but he was taken hostage. We didn't know he was your brother ... YOU SAID HE WAS JUST A BOY YOU CARED DEEPLY FOR!!! So we thought he was just a human ... you know how we are about that!"  
  
Seto looked away, "You would have let him die anyway, for being a human!"  
  
"BLOOD BEFORE KINDS, SETO!!!!! If we'd known ... we'd have fought ... but we didn't ... YOU NEVER TOLD US!!!"  
  
Seto flew down and folded his wings again. "Be silent, snake!"  
  
"Truth hurts doesn't it?"  
  
Seto grabbed Shadi's neck. "I want to hear no more of your venomous mouth! Understand!"  
  
Shadi grabbed Seto's hand and pulled it off him. "I KNOW what you want ... you think you're second in command ... Bakura dies and YOU'RE the next leader of the Motre clan? Well, let me tell you this... you'l have to kill Marik, Lucifer, AND me, to be leader."  
  
Seto growled, "I DON'T WANT TO GBE ANY FUCKING LEADER OF ANY SHIT!!! I want to understand why Vladimir was so bent on finding Malik and having his idiots bring him back ALIVE! Shadi you know! Tell me! I just want to know! Curiosity has been nibblig at me for more than 5000 long years ... you know ... tell me!"  
  
Shadi turned away. "I know nothing." Then he left Seto standing there alone.

* * *

Lucifer walked inside Marik's room, expecting to find him asleep. Instead he heard weird noises coming from inside a closet.  
  
"Oh! OH!!! OH YEAH!!! OH C'MON BABY!!!!! YEAH!!!!! RIDE ME GOOD!!!!"  
  
SO HARD!!!!!!! SO HOT!!!!!! OH!!!!! AH!!!!! DEAR RA!!!!!!!"  
  
He walked over to it and opened it. Out spilled Bakura and Marik. Marik had his legs spread and was sitting on Bakura's lap, which meant he was probably sitting on Bakura's erection. Bakura threw back his head and moaned as they both reached their climax at the same.  
  
Lucifer just stared.  
  
_"This would be normal ... had they been using handcuffs."_  
  
He shrugged and grabbed both of them. He carried them to the bed where they lay limp and unconcious.  
  
_"They have more sex than rabbits! Marik trully IS Malik ..."_  
  
**Malik was walking across the desert, his deep purple cloak flapping in the wind. Suddenly he spotted a pole. It was just there, but when Malik walked closer, he saw a boy tied to it. He was dirty, his clothes were torn, he was surely a slave. Malik saw this white haired boy was close to death. Malik slashed his own neck and placed the slave's lips on his neck. "Drink ..." he whispered. The slave drank, for he was thirsty, and all at once the sun began to affect him. He hissed at the sun and Malik removed his cloak to cover the slave boy. "You're going to be alright." Malik whispered as the slave's fangs began to grow. "What's your name?" The slave gasped as he felt his body changing. "Ba ... Bakura ..."  
**

* * *

Marik Ishtar woke up with a big, huge, humongous, gigantic, enormous-  
  
Marik: "ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!!"  
  
Authoress: "Ahem!" -enormous headache.  
  
Marik sat up in bed rubbing his temples. "Shit! What the hell happened yesterday?"  
  
He looked to the side and froze. There was the vampire, asleep naked next to him.  
  
"Oh Ra! NO!!" he yelled waking the sleeping form beside him.  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open. "What is it?!"  
  
"I HAD SEX WITH YOU!!!!"  
  
"Yeah ... so?"  
  
Marik ran to the bathroom and threw up. When he came out he yelled, "I'm getting weird dreams, memories that aren't mine, I can suddenly play the piano as if by magic! I wanna go home!!! NONE OF THIS HAPPENED BEFORE YOU!!!"  
  
Bakura looked as if he'd been slapped in the face, "What?!?!?"  
  
"I wanna go home ..."  
  
"But ..."

"Bakura ... please ... I'm NOT Malik!!!!! FUCK!!!! Enough with that shit!!"

Bakura looked away then sighed. "Very well ..."  
  
He got up, with a sheet around him and left the room. A few moments later Lucifer came into the room, "I'm here to take you home."  
  
"Bakura's not taking me home?"  
  
"Lord Bakura is busy, now."  
  
"Oh, I see ..."  
  
"Come ... before the sun rises ..."  
  
Marik nodded and took Lucifer's hand.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was now at his computer typing away madly.  
  
**_And they grow suspicious of me, Master. One called Shadi ... he knows my plans ... We must tread cautiously lest we arise suspicions from Bakura himself. Why is you are after the blonde Egyptian ... to answer you question I do know where he is ... answer mine and we'll strike a deal. I talk ... money ... and power, Vladimir, not just blood. Not anymore.  
  
Sincerely,  
Seto Kaiba._**

* * *

A/N:ACK! I know! Short chappie! Sorry!!!! Tommorow's will be longer ... I hope ... so yeh R&R KAY!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9:Truths

Crimson 

Chapter 9:Truths  
  
Marik finished pasting the picture to the inside back cover of the black journal. He'd brought it with him as a memento of Nox Castle ... he wanted to forget ... but he didn't ...  
  
It was weird, how he only had one picture of his sister and him together. Come to think of it, it was the only picture they'd EVER taken ... Marik shrugged.  
  
"I hate cameras."  
  
He looked at the picture critically. His sister looked pretty, but he looked out of place, with his weird half-smile. Marik smiled as he remembered how Ishizu had to blackmail him into taking it.  
  
"MARIK!!!! You're gonna be late!!!!"  
  
Sure he was grounded for a year for spending a week away from home and not telling her, but it was all good. Or was it ...  
  
_'I can't lie ... I miss Bakura ... and the Morte Clan ... STOP! Marik pretend it was all a dream! A wonderful dream too ...'  
_  
He ran out, grabbing his backpack and kissing his sister on the cheek, "Bye Isis!"  
  
"Bye Marik!"

* * *

At school he handed his vampire report in late. He knew it was all wrong. But it was too late to change it now. Besides ... his teachers wouldn't know the difference.  
  
His math teacher rambled on and on about something or another thing ... Marik just didn't care ... then she called on him.  
  
"Marik, number 11?"  
  
Marik looked down at his book which was closed, "Uh ... what page are we on?"  
  
The class laughed as he glared at them from the corner of his eye.  
  
"It's on the board ..." the teacher said annoyed.  
  
Marik looked up, but the numbers on the board didn't matter ... life didn't matter ... school, homework ... teachers didn't matter ...  
  
Marik glared at his teacher. "I don't know!"  
  
"You don't know? At least look at the problem ..."  
  
"No. I don't care about this crap!"  
  
He stood up and the class was silent.  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
He heard his teacher calling him back, but he didn't care, he'd had enough. He was walking as quick as possible, headed home, when he slammed into someone.  
  
His books slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. "Aw FUCK!"  
  
He bent down to pick them up and the person helped him. The person reached out a pale hand to pick up th black journal, but Marik snatched it away and looked up at the stranger who was helping him.  
  
He had long black hair, black eyes, ang was wearing all black including sunglasses. Marik raised an eyebrow.  
  
_'Sun glasses? When there's no sun? Okay ...'_  
  
But Marik recognized him from somewhere as the stranger took off his glasses and held out his pale hand again.  
  
"I'm new here." he said. "Perhaps you could show me around."  
  
Marik shook his hand and the stranger didn't let go of him. "My name is Vladimir ... call me Vlad."  
  
Then it happened.

* * *

**_Marik could see nothing but black. Then he was shaking his sister, she was obviously dead. His only family was dead. A tall man with long black hair and black eyes reached out his hand, "Come ... I'm here to help."Then he was on a bed, Vladimir told him to drink blood from a wound on his neck, he did as he was told. He felt his teeth moving ... growing ... his hands ... his nails ... his back hurt ....  
_**

* * *

**_Then he was thrown on the bed by Vladimir. Vlad moved on his and straddled his hips. "You're going to be mine ... I'm going to claim you ... in many ways ..." Then he punched Vlad and flew away._**

* * *

_**Then he saw the slave.**_

* * *

**_Then he was kissing Bakura. Then Vlad came in the window. He growled and shot a cross at Bakura. Malik got in front and felt a sharp pain in his heart. Then he was on the floor on Bakura's lap. Bakura was cryong and telling him to hold on ...  
  
"Please Malik ... be strong ... hold on ... don't die ..."  
  
Then Malik felt himself dying and pulled Bakura close._**

**_"Don't forget me ... Bakura ... although time may pass ... empires fall ... I will always be with you ... I will come back for you ... don't forget me ... Bakura ... Benhibik ..."  
  
And Malik died in Bakura's arms._**

* * *

Marik felt his chest tighten. Then with a sharp jolt he found himself on the floor gasping for breath. Vladimir raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"  
  
Marik had dropped his book again. He snatched his journal and ran away.  
  
_'Got to get to Isis!!!'_  
  
He threw off his backpack and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He burst in the apartment and ran to Ishizu.  
  
"C'MON C'MON!!! LET'S GO!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!!!"  
  
Ishizu grabbed her brother's hand. "Marik you're hands are freezing cold! I told you not to wear that skimpy lavender shirt today!"  
  
Marik grabbed his sister, "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!! THERE'S VAMPIRES!!!!!"  
  
Ishizu laughed, "Marik! There's no such thing as vampires ..."  
  
Marik nodded trying to catch his breath, "There IS!!!"  
  
Ishizu opened her mouth to say something when something flew in through the window.  
  
Marik gasped, "VLAD!!! ISIS RUN!!!!"  
  
Then Marik felt himself be thrown to the wall. He rubbed his head and looked up just in time to see Vlad grab his sister's head and turn it sharply to the left. Marik felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as heard the sickening 'crack!' He felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him. He found he was holding his breath and let it out in a strangled sort of wimper. Then Vlad turned to him.  
  
"Malik? I had to ... I did it once ... I couldn't let her live THIS time ... now you're mine ..."  
  
Marik barely heard a word of this. But as his numb mind registered what was happening, he stood up just as the vampire lunged at him. Marik flung himself out of the way and ran to the door as Vlad crashed onto the wall.  
  
Marik ran and ran, heading to who knew where, clutching his black journal. He slammed into someone and the book went flying. Someone grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Another person was rubbing his crotch. Marik felt the sick hands touch him and he tried to twist away and he felt a mouth crushing his. His muffled cries could not be heard, except by one ... who was looking for him.  
  
Marik felt him pants being unzipped and he tried to kick, but found someone was holding his legs as well. Then he looked up at the sky, wishing for someone to rescue him. Then he saw. Was it a bird, was it a plane? NO! It was Bakura! Marik tried to sit up but was held back by the disgusting hands. Bakura landed like a cat. He was wearing tight leather pants and a leather jacket. He was also wearing black sunglasses.  
  
Bakura stood up from his crouching position. "Let him go!"  
  
When he saw the rapists pay no attention to him, he calmly took off his glasses and placed them in their case, and placed THAT in his jacket. Marik meanwhile was screaming as his captors were finding his way to his cock.  
  
Then he felt the two sickos being pulled off him. He saw as Bakura held them high above his head, they were hanging by their necks, and smash their heads together. Their brains splattered all over the place as Marik grabbed his journal and half-ran, half-crawled, stumbling and slipping, to Bakura who was calmly putting his glasses back on.  
  
"KURA!!!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
Bakura saw tears fall from Marik's beautiful eyes. "PLEASE!!!!!! I'M ALL ALONE!!!!! PLEASE!!!! HELP ME!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!!!"  
  
Bakura felt Marik clawing at his leather pants. "Marik no ... you and I don't belong together ... we come from two different worlds ... I'm sorry. Anyway, you have your sister ..."  
  
Marik threw himself at Bakura's neck, crying and clutching the journal to his chest. "ISIS!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!!"  
  
That was the last thing Bakura heard before Marik fell limp to his outstreached arms, ready to catch the sixteen year old boy.  
  
A/N: DO NOT KILL ME!!!! I'm SO SORRY Isis/Ishizu fans!!! I HAD to do it!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! And Shangida, SHUT UP! I did NOT do it for the sake of Seto/Serenity!!!! YUCK!!!! So yeah ...  
  
"Ducks random stuff being thrown at her" SORRY!!!!! Please forgive me and read the next chapter ... it gets better I PROMISE!!!  
  
R&R!!!!


	10. Chapter 10:Remember

* * *

Crimson 

Chapter 10:Remember  
  
"ISIS!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!!"  
  
That was the last thing Bakura heard before Marik fell limp to his outstreached arms, ready to catch the sixteen year old boy.  
  
He stood there for a moment just staring at Marik, currently unconcious, head thrown back and lips parted. Bakura shook his head and picked the boy up.  
  
_'This CAN'T be true ...'_  
  
He brought out his wings and flew to what used to be Marik's home. He saw the window broken, shards of glass sticking out at odd angles. He peeked inside and gasped. Sure enough, there was the body of the Egyptian woman, her neck clearly broken.  
  
Bakura looked away from the horrific sight and sighed.  
  
_'Marik really is alone in the world ... I'm the only thing he has left ... maybe he has some friends ...'  
_  
**Flashback**  
  
**_"Don't you miss your friends?"  
  
Marik laughed outright at this, "FRIENDS?!?! WHAT friends?!?!"_**  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
_'Guess not ...'  
_  
Bakura stretched his wings once more and flew off, heading home with Marik in his arms, who was still clutching the book. Bakura smiled.  
  
_'At least I can pretend it's Malik ...'_  
  
Then his expression saddened.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
**"Oh Ra! NO!!" Marik yelled waking the sleeping form beside him.  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open. "What is it?!"  
  
"I HAD SEX WITH YOU!!!!"  
  
"Yeah ... so?"  
  
Marik ran to the bathroom and threw up. "SICK!!!"  
  
End Flashback  
**  
_'Or not ...'_

* * *

Marik woke up in the same bed he had woken up exactly eleven days ago. He sat up as he remembered what happened. He shut his eyes and cried softly, his face against the pillow muffling his sobs.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and rolled over. He saw Bakura with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Marik ... I ... I'm sorry ..."  
  
Marik shut his eyes again, filling his emotions spill out once more. "BAKURA!!!! I'm alone!!! Please ... promise you won't abandon me!!!"  
  
Bakura held him tightly, "I'd never ... I promise."  
  
Marik looked up at him. "You know all this time ... I've been trying to tell you I'm not Malik! BUT I AM!!! I got my memories back!!! PLEASE!!!! Believe me!"  
  
Bakura gave him a sad smile, "Marik ... you don't have to pretend to be what ypu are not, anymore ..."  
  
"BUT BAKURA I AM MALIK!!!!!"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "I'm not going to leave you not matter what, Marik."  
  
Marik hugged Bakura again, "I AM MALIK!!!! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!!!!"  
  
Bakura stood up. "Marik ... stop."  
  
Marik grabbed onto Bakura's jacket and found himself on the floor, hugging Bakura's legs, "BAKURA I AM MALIK!!! VLADIMIR KILLED ME!!!! I REMEMBER!!!!"  
  
Bakura was half-annoyed now. He pulled away from Marik. "I said STOP IT! I know you're lying! Marik, I told you that! Stop it, now!"  
  
Marik stayed on the floor, tears spilling from his eyes, hugging his knees. "Bakura ... believe me .... Bakura ... Benhibik ..."  
  
Bakura froze.  
  
**_"Don't forget me ... Bakura ... Benhibik ..."_**  
  
_'I swear I never told ANYONE what Malik said to me ... it was HIS special way of saying 'I love you' to me and ONLY when we were ALONE! There's no way Marik could have known that ... unless ... or maybe I imagined everything ...'_  
  
"Bakura wipped around, "WHAT did you say ...?"  
  
Marik looked up, his face wet and hopeful, "I said I love you ... Benhibik! I DO!!!! I AM YOUR MALIK!!! And now that I'm back ... you reject me ..."  
  
Bakura literally flew over and embraced him tightly. "MALIK!!!! OH RA IN HEAVEN!!!! YOU HAVE BLESSED ME TODAY!!!! Malik ... my Malik ... oh gods ... you swear it's you ...?"  
  
Marik (we'll call him that for the sake of not confusing you guys ... but the names Malik and Marik may alternate so be on the lookout! Marik/Malik are the SAME person now, got that? Good! "smile") nodded.  
  
"I'd never lie to you ... my koi ..."  
  
Bakura smiled, "Aishteru ... Malik ..."  
  
Marik gave him a sad smile, "Aishteru too, Bakura ... my sister is dead. And I know who killed her."  
  
"What son-of-a-bitch did that?"  
  
"Vladimir Dracul, he's back. He knew where I was! Fucker knew ... I have suspicions that Seto told on us ..."  
  
Bakura nodded and picked Marik up off the floor. He brought him back to the bed and forced him in. "Rest ... you look tired ..."  
  
Marik shook his head, "NO!!! WAIT!!! Where's my journal?! Bakura NO! Don't! I'm NOT tired!"  
  
Bakura sighed, "Your journal is on the table next to you, calm down! You need to sleep."  
  
"NO! NO!!!! KURA! I know what you're gonna do! NO! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Bakura grabbed Marik and forced him to look into his deep brown eyes. "Good night Malik."  
  
Marik opened his mouth to argue, but sleep overtook him. Bakura saw the lavender eyes close and Malik's body fell back limply, onto the bed.  
  
Bakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Then he stood up and his expression hardened.  
  
_'Asshole Seto ... you're DEAD!'_

* * *

A/N:So what did you think? I know weird chpater ... boy, Seto is in DEEP WATER now! R&R

Benhibik:I love you

Aishteru:I love you


	11. Chapter 11:Busted

Crimson 

Chapter 11:Busted  
  
Bakura threw the door to Seto's room open. He caught him typing madly. Bakura frowned, flew over to the computer, and pushed Seto off his chair.  
  
**To His Most Exatled Lordship Vladimir Dracul,  
  
It has come to my attention that Marik has been brought back to Nox Castle. I am quite certain I-  
**  
Bakura glared at Seto and grabbed his neck. "BASTARD DIE NOW!!!!"  
  
Seto clawed at Bakura's hand but to no avail. He managed to choke out, "Lemme esplain!"  
  
Bakura threw him to the wall and was on him in a second, pinning him to the floor. "Talk snake!!!"  
  
The rest of the Clan had come in and were watching with wide eyes.  
  
"Listen, Bakura, I was trying to get information from him!"  
  
Bakura would have laughed outright if he wasn't so angry. "OH!!!! Is that so? By giving off OUR TOP SECRET INFORMATION!!! VERY smart!!!!"  
  
Seto glared at him, "I had to do SOMETHING! Anyway I was lying! I told-"  
  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and spoke in his thick, Egyptian-accented voice, "JUST KILL HIM LORD!!! HE'S A TRAITOR!!!!"  
  
Bakura slammed him into the wall again and was ready to slash his head off when Shadi spoke.  
  
"He's telling the truth."  
  
Bakura froze in mid-slash. "WHAT!!!"  
  
Lucifer echoed that, "WHAT!!!"  
  
Shadi continued looking at the floor, "He's not lying ... he did lie to Vladimir, though .... He told him you had Marik as your ... slave. He tols him Marik was situated in Las Noches. Seto didn't know Marik was going back to the mainland so he thought it safe to say the address, but when he found out Marik was gone he sent another letter saying he had the wrong address. But by that time Vladimir was already in Domino Town .... he was only trying to help, Lord Bakura. He does not deserve death."  
  
Bakura blinked and took a deep breath. Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what did Mr.I Own The World, find out about Vladimi?" asked Lucifer.  
  
Seto frowned, "They plan to attack the castle, they want me to betray you that night, to pretend I was your ally and then reveal my true colors when they arrive. The attack is set for tommorow. They're bringing all seven clan members. We're outnumbered, Bakura ..."  
  
Bakura frowned, "We have time ... to ask for help ... to other clans."  
  
Seto shook his head, "The other clans are weak!"  
  
"IT'S THE ONLY CHANCE WE'VE GOT!!!"  
  
Suddenly Seto's computer beeped. He stood up, "It's an E-Mail."  
  
**To My Most Trusted Man,  
  
Plans change, money is doubled, you will be second in command. The attack is tonight, at midnight.**

**Sincerely,**

**Vladimir Dracul**

Bakura froze, "It's fifteen to twelve ..."  
  
Seto kept staring at the screen, "SHIT!"  
  
Then Bakura snapped back to reality and took control of the situation. "BAR ALL THE WOINDOWS!!! LOCK ALL DOORS!!! SECURE EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY IN THE CASTLE!!! Seto, secure the back! Lucifer, the towers, Shadi, the front, Duke, the drawbridge. Pegasus, you make sure everything else is sealed, including the dungeons! GO!"  
  
Bakura flew to his two private towers and sealed them shut. He barred the windows with the tickest steel he could find. He sealed all the doors. Then he flew back down to the main hall. The huge clock in the main doorway chimed midnight.  
  
Seto whispered, "At seven ..."  
  
The clock chimed a third time.  
  
Bakura frowned and got ready. "We fight to the death! Till Morte!!! Till death! Are you with me!?!?"  
  
The clock chimed a fifth time as the rest of the clan got ready as well and said, "YES!!!"  
  
Then came the seventh chime and they came.  
  
They burst through the wall of the back. Vladimir led them. He smiled, "We meet again, Bakura ..."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Yes ... we do ..."

* * *

Marik tossed and turned in his bed.  
**  
"Malik! I took you in!!! I helped you!!! Malik please!!!! I love you!!!"  
**  
**Malik turned around, "Vladimir! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!!! AND YOU'RE KILLING MY CLAN!!! AND YOU'RE DESTROYING MY HOME!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! I BELONG TO BAKURA I CLAIMED HIM AND WAS CLAIMED!!!! SO THERE!!!! FUCK YOU!!!"**  
  
Marik moaned once and woke up with a start as he heard a crash.  
  
He sat up and jumped out of bed. He heard voices.  
  
_'Vladimir! He's here ...'_  
  
Marik cautiously went outside and hid behind the banister on the stairs, where he could watch everything.  
  
Bakura spoke again, "YOU BASTARD!!! You killed Abrahm!!!! AND HEKHETI!!!!! And what hurt me the most ... Malik! You make me sick! Asshole!!! ASSHOLE!!!! NOW WILL YOU FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!!"  
  
Vladimir laughed and Bakura glared at him with hatred.  
  
"I killed Abrahm, Heketi, and Malik ... yes ... quite true ... but now you have Marik, no? AND YOU killed Scar! So ... poor Scar ... he was a good informant of mine too ..."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, "No ... him too?"  
  
"DUH!!!! How do you think I know so much, right Seto?"  
  
Seto smirked, "That's right! I'm tired of the 'Morte' Clan Bakura ... I am now a Dracul ..."  
  
Lucifer growled, "YOU BASTARD!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D DO THIS!!!!"  
  
Seto laughed and walked up to a vampire on the Dracul side. His name was Igor. Seto knew him as the one who'd personally killed Mokuba five thousand years ago.  
  
"It's time I showed my true colors, right Igor?"  
  
Igor nodded smiling. Then without warning Seto slashed his head off. The only thing Marik saw was the flash of a blue trenchcoat and blood everywhere before Igor's head fell with a thud onto the previously spotless floor.  
  
Vladimir narrowed his eyes as Seto calmly flew back to the Morte Clan. "So this is your decision, Seto?"  
  
Seto glared at him, "As Lucy would say, I'm a Morte, BITCH!"  
  
Lucifer grinned at Seto, who half-smiled back.  
  
Vladimir nodded, "Very well Seto Kaiba! I'm proud ... but you didn't tell me there would be espectators."  
  
Bakura frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Vladimir smiled as he motioned to Cerbus, then towards the stairs. "I mean I smell a human ... watching from the stairs ..."

* * *

A/N: Okee ... NO VLAD FOUND MAKKY!!!! R&R PWEEZE!!! 


	12. Chapter 12:Decisions

Crimson 

Chapter 12:Decisions  
  
Marik froze. _'SMELL!!!! Even I can't SMELL human blood unless I'm right NEXT to them!!! This guy's strong!'  
_  
He jumped when Cerbus grabbed him and pulled him out of his hiding spot. Marik wimpered.  
  
_'What the fuck! Did I just wimper?'_  
  
He was brought with his hands held forcefully behind his back to Vladimir who smiled. "Well, well ,well ... you didn't get away from me this time ..."  
  
Marik glared at him. "I hate you, mother-fucker!"  
  
Vladimir caressed his cheek and much to his satisfaction, heard Bakura yell, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!"  
  
Marik looked at Bakura with a 'LOOK' in his eye and Bakura understood.  
  
Then Marik turned back to Vlad, "Vladdy ... you killed my sister twice ... I can't forgive you just like that ... maybe if you do something for me ..."  
  
"Oh? Then what is it you want me to do ...?"  
  
Marik smiled as he felt Cerbus loosen his grip. "You can shove your dick up your ass!!!!"  
  
Then Marik swung his leg up and jammed in between Cerbus' legs. Then he ran, but Vlad caught his arm. Marik punched him and hit Vlad's forehead with his own. Vlad let go and Marik was dizzy for a moment before he hightailed it.  
  
_'Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!!!'_  
  
Cerbus chased him and Marik headed to the Maze Tower. He only hoped his memory was as good as it used to be, and prayed he himself wouldn't end up lost.

* * *

Bakura smiled as Vlad grabbed his forehead and yelled at Cerbus, "CERBUS!!! Bring him to me, ALIVE!!!!"  
  
"Well, Vlad, it seems you've gone soft ... alive ... when you could just kill him?"  
  
Vladimir smiled,"No, I haven't gone 'soft' it's just I want to see your face when I fuck Malik right in front of you."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes, "You won't ... I won't let you ..."  
  
Vladimir laughed as he prepared to attack. "We'll see about that." And he lunged at Bakura, his whole Clan followed.

* * *

Marik ran through the door to the Maze Tower. He ran up the long flight of stairs and he felt the vampire close behing him.  
  
He opened a trapdoor and jumped down, then he kept on running until he reached a dead end.  
  
_'SHIT! Where to next?'_  
  
Then Marik remembered and he reached for the fourth brick from the blood stain. The wall opened and Marik quickly ran inside and closed the door. He heard the vampire pounding on the wall, it would hold ... but for how long ...

* * *

Vladimir lunged at Bakura, who dodged and tried to punch Vladimir. Vlad dodged his attack. Seto came at Vlad with his claws and ripped half of Vlad's shirt off.  
  
Meanwhile the members of the clan had their own enemies to fight. Fergis was enough for both Duke and Pegasus, and Lucifer and Shadi had their hands full with Mary.  
  
Bakura cringed as Vlad punched him in his stomach. _'Malik ... I hope you're alright.'_

* * *

Marik leaned against the wall and gasped for breath as he heard the vampire pounding on the door. He searched in his pocket for the matches. When he found them he lit one and used it to look around. he saw the candles lined up against the wall and lit two. He looked at the long narrow tunnel ahead and decided facing it was better than facing Cerbus.  
  
The tunnel got narrowed until finnaly it just dropped. Marik gulped when he heard the vampire break through the wall. So, he had no choice.  
  
_'The only way is ... down.'_  
  
Marik took a deep breath and jumped.  
  
His heart almost stopped when he felt water. "SHIT!" He heard a splash right next to him. His candle floated for a moment, revealing drak-green shapes coming closer and closer, then went out. Marik's heart was thumping wildly in his chest, "Shit! Hey Cerbus ... there's crocodiles in here ... let's finish our little game when we get out of here ..."  
  
_'If we get out alive ...'  
_  
Cerbus laughed, "I'm not falling for THAT!"  
  
Marik heard him swimming closer, but he couldn't move ... he felt the crocodile smimming in circles around him. Then he felt Cerbus' hand grab his shoulder.  
  
Marik's PoV  
  
What happened next, I'll never know. What I do know is, I felt Cerbus grab my shoulder and he screamed. We were both pulled down and I felt his grip tighten on my shoulder. I was kicking and screaming underwater. I couldn't see, couldn't breath. Then Cerbus' hand loosened and I was able to swim to the surface. I gasped as I saw all the crocodiles swimming towards me. Then I saw the blood. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and stayed still.  
  
Sure enough, they swam right past me, to what remained of Cerbus' body. I swam as fast as I could to the shore. I lied there for a moment catching my breath, trying to remember where this maze led next. Then I stood up, brushed myself off and walked to a door.  
  
It was locked.  
  
_'Damn!'  
_  
I punched it angrily and saw the blood rush out freely from my hand. I licked it all up. I loved the taste of blood.  
  
_'To be immortal again ...'_  
  
I longed to free myself of my mortal coil. Instead I looked for another way out. Then I noticed, I was trapped.

* * *

Seto swung at Vladimir but Vlad eaily dodged it. But what Vlad couldn't dodge was Bakura's kick, aimed straight at his stomach. Seto frowned.  
  
"Bakura ..." he managed to choke out as Vlad swung at him.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Bakura as he tried to strangle Vlad, but was thrown off.  
  
"I count only three fighting? Where're Cester and Murdor?"  
  
Bakura flipped Vladimir onto the floor, "Who the hell knows!!!"

* * *

Marik sat on the shore of the underwater lake thingy. He was humming Fur Elise and was almost asleep. Then he heard a door opening. He saw a vampire come in.  
  
_'Shit!'_  
  
The vampire had short blonde hair and light-blue eyes. He scanned the room and quickly found Marik who was standing up, ready to run.  
  
_'But where ... there isn't anywhere TO run.'_  
  
Marik's PoV  
  
I had to make up my mind fast! I took a deep breath and ran straight for Cester. He caught me as I bit his arm. He let go and slashed my arm. It was now bleeding like hell but I ran anyway.  
  
I ended up in the dungeons. I ran up the stairs, ignoring the humans inside the cells. I could almost feel Cester's breath on my neck. I was running too slow, but I was getting too tired. My heart was thumping so loud I could practivcally hear the echoes on the dungeon walls. My chest tightened as I ran up another flight of stairs. Then Cester caught me.  
  
He grabbed my leg and pulled me to the floor. My back was slammed against the stairs. I tried to twist away but he held me in place. Then I had an idea. I kissed him. He, to my surpise AND disgust kissed me back. My hands found his crotch and squezed hard. He yelped and pulled back. I pushed him down the long flight of stairs and ran like hell again. I pushed the dungeon door open and saw the two clans fighting. I ran up the stairs and into Bakura's room. I found Murdor shifting through Bakura's coffin and his personal belongings.  
  
I felt angry and yelled, "What the HELL are you doing?"  
  
He turned to me just as Ceseter came in. Now I was REALLY trapped ... between two vampires ... who wanted me dead ...  
  
_'SHIT!'_

* * *

A/N: So yeah ... poor Makky, everyone's after him ... I don't know if I shoulf kill him yet ... someone from the Morte clan's gonna die though ... maybe Seto ... maybe Marik ... maybe Lucy(Lucifer) ... I don't know yet ...

Hmm ... maybe it WILL be Makky 'ducks Marik plushies being thrown by Dark Fox Goddess.


	13. Chapter 13:Whoso sheddeth man's blood

Crimson 

Chapter 13:Whoso sheddeth man's blood  
  
Marik's PoV  
  
_'Shit! That TOTALLY wasn't smart ...'  
_  
They smirked cause they knew I was trapped. My heart was thumping so loud, I swear they could hear it ... and that's never a good thing with a vampire.  
  
But they really didn't know me and that things I'd do to escape. I lunged for the tower door. My shoulder slammed against the wall but I grabbed the door handle just as Vlad and Cester lunged for me. I pulled it open and ran up. I was pretty fast in my mortal body, if I do say so myself ... but they ... being IMMORTAL were infinetly faster. My chest tightened. I'd run so much already! But I had to keep going. Then halfway up, they caught me!  
  
I felt Cester's cold dead hand on my shoulder as he pulled me back and slammed me on the wall. My back was pressed against the cold, stone wall. I tried to kick him but I couldn't reach. Then I turned around and did the only thing I could think of, I bit him on the lip.  
  
He yelped in pain and let go of me. His mouth tasted nasty. Like dead rats. I ran like hell. Cester was behind me once more.  
  
I finally reached the door, tore off the ivy and pushed it open.  
  
_'I only pray the sun is up!'_  
  
I ran across the room to the barred windows. I pulled open the curtains and the sun streamed in. I smiled triumphantly and stepped away.  
  
Cester came running right into the sun. He howled in pain as the sun hit him full force. I watched with my mouth hanging open as it melted off his skin. It fell to the floor shriveled, like onion skins. Then his flesh was hit. I saw itt was red and his veins were still pumping blood. His flesh burned off too leaving a rotten scent behind. Then all that was left of him were pale bones. Then his bones turned to ash and were blown away in the wind.

* * *

Seto gasped as Vladimir punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain.  
  
_'Asshole!'_ he thought.  
  
From the ground he saw Duke and Pegasus fighting Fergis. Suddenly Fergis turned around and slashed Duke and Pegasus' head clean off in one swipe. He smiled as he searched his pockets for something.  
  
He took out a match and threw it on Duke and Pegasus' limp bodies. Seto cringed as he saw the bodies go up flames in front of his very eyes.  
  
Bakura turned to see the fire stop suddenly. There was no trace of Duke or Pegasus.

* * *

Marik smiled as Cester was destroyed. Murdor, though, moved to the shade just in time.  
  
Marik smirked, _'Now I gotta figure out a way to kill Vladimir.'  
_  
**_A cross covered in human blood._**  
  
_'The human would be me ... so now I need a cross ... where am I gonna get a CROSS in a VAMPIRE'S castle! We're in deep shit now!'_  
  
Murdor started smiling for some reason. Then he was LAUGHING!  
  
_'What a nutcase!'_ Marik thought.  
  
"WHAT? What are you so happy about?"  
  
Murdor laughed, "The sun ... daywalker ... your advantage is gone."  
  
Marik turned to look out the window. It was begining to rain. "SHIT!"  
  
Marik's PoV  
  
I had to think FAST ... then I remembered ... a CROSS! I ran to my old coffin and pulled it open. There was my old body ... and there was THE CROSS! I grabbed it and pulled it out. My old body turned to ashes, which quickly disappeared.  
  
_'Okay ...'_  
  
Then I felt Murdor grab my neck and pull me up. That fucker was trying to choke me! My breath wa cut short and my lungs were about to burst! Then I remembered. I lifted the cross and plunged it into his arm. He growled and threw me backwards. I felt being thrown back with a great force.  
  
The window shattered as I came into contact with it, the glass cutting into my bare arms. The bars gave away as my body pushed against them.  
  
Then I was falling ...  
  
Had this been another time, another life ... I would have extended my wings and flown off. But this time ... I couldn't.  
  
I curled up into a ball and landed on my side. I heard a 'crack' and I knew I had broken my elbow.  
  
_'STUPID MORTAL BODY!!!'_  
  
I had landed on my room's balcony ... well this was peachy ...  
  
But I hardly had enough time to recover from the impact of breaking my arm.  
  
Murdor was on me once again.  
  
_'Damn him! I haven't even caught my breath!'_  
  
He grabbed my neck and threw me backwards again. The window crashed as I hit it.  
  
_'This is SO getting old!'_  
  
Murdor smirked, "I got you now!"  
  
I smiled widely. "I don't THINK so!" I said from the floor.  
  
My arm hurt ... it felt like it was on fire. I knew I shouldn't move it ... but I had to do it ... I looked at the object in my good hand.  
  
The cross was now entirely covered in my blood. In fact a puddle was forming around me. I stood up weakly. "Murdor ... I have a party to attend to!"  
  
I ran out into the main hall, where the clans were fighting. Murdor followed and tried to grab me but I turned on him with the cross.  
  
"MURDOR STAY BACK!!!!"  
  
He backed away a little bit as I climbed on the banister. "VLADIMIR!!!!" I called from the top of the stair's banister. I stood incredibly still while on that flimsy stand.  
  
Yes, yes. I know what you're thinking ... STUPID! What's he doing! Well this was me ... never-back-down-Malik, in a mortal body ... having just lost about HALF OF MY BLOOD! So you figure it out.  
  
My vision was blurry as I stood there. I swayed a bit, but saw Vlad turn to me. I thought I saw him walking towards me, a shocked expression on his face. My blood was running thinner still as I stood there. I was dizzy. I could barely make out Bakura's puffy white hair as he ran to me. Then I fell.  
  
I was falling down, towards the hard marble floor, then Vladimir caught me. I looked up and did the only thing I could think of. When he caught me ... I plunged my cross into his heart.

* * *

A/N: Everything is going so quickly ... Makky might die ..."winks" 

I love teasing you reviewers ... WAIT! Better yet I should kill Seto to spite my friend ... YES YOU Shangida! "winks" I'll see ...


	14. Chapter 14:By man his blood be shed

Crimson 

Chapter 14:By man his blood be shed  
  
Bakura's PoV  
  
I ran to him when I saw him standing on the banister. Then he fell and that bastard caught him.  
  
_'How dare he even put a FINGER ON HIM!'_  
  
He gasped when Malik stuck the cross in his heart. He stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. His blood poured out onto the floor and on Malik. I flew over to them. Vlad was hugging Malik to his chest. I felt a surge of jelousy wash over me and was surprised when Malik hugged him back.  
  
The asshole could barely speak.  
  
"Malik ... why? I loved ... you ..."  
  
Malik shook his head and touched his cheek. "If you had loved me ... you would have won my love ... instead you tried to force me ... you never loved me ... you lusted for me ... that's different."  
  
Vlad coughed up blood and smiled. "It was an obssession. Malik ... I ask you one thing before I die ... kiss me ..."  
  
I was ready to snap Vlad's head off! How dare he even think of it!  
  
Malik actually hesitated! He looked at Vlad, then at the cross. Then he looked away. "Vladimir ... I can't ... you killed my sister ... and you've done this before ... you tried to take advantage of me ... I hate you for that."  
  
Vlad looked away. "I see ... I did all of that because I loved you ... I swear it ..."  
  
Malik stood up and looked down at him. He searched his pockets for something.  
  
"Vlad ... you tried to kill Bakura ... no one gets away with that!"  
  
Malik took out matches and lit one. "I'm sorry Vlad. But not sorry enough to spare you from hell. Burn asshole!!!"  
  
With that he threw the match at Vlad who had closed his eyes in resignation.  
  
I watched his body burn with satisfaction.  
  
_'Finally that asshole is dead.'_  
  
What I didn't count on was Fergis swooping down on Malik. He slashed Malik's chest. Malik was thrown back onto me. I gave Malik to Seto as I flew to Fergis.  
  
"Fucking bastard, son of a million bitches, piece of rotten shit!!!!"  
  
He looked up just as I grabbed his neck and ripped his throat in half.  
  
Then I saw Mary flying towards me. She slashed my left cheek. I punched her and Lucifer took her off my hands.  
  
Seto was at the doorway of the dungeons Malik in his arms. I flew over as fast as my wings would allow me.  
  
He went inside and I followed him. He placed Malik on the floor, his head on Seto's lap.  
  
"Malik ... don't please ... try ... hold on ... I'll find a way ..."  
  
Seto froned, "The cuts are deep, two ribs are broken as in his left arm. He's lost a lot of blood Bakura. I don't think he'll-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I cut him off. "Just shut up! Malik ... please ...."  
  
Malik smiled feebily up at me, "You can't keep my body this time ... I'm mortal ..."  
  
Comprehension dawned on Seto's face for some reason.  
  
I looked back at Malik, "Malik ... there's no need ... I love you ... try and hold on ..."  
  
"Kura ... I love you ... benhibik ..."  
  
Seto smacked my head. "Idiot! He's mortal!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT YOU BASTARD!!! HE'S GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
Seto looked at me incredulously, "Idiot! You're a vampire! He's a mortal!"  
  
I understood and immediately scratched my neck. Blood poured out as I bent over Malik. I lifted his head up a little.  
  
"Drink ..."  
  
I felt Malik's mouth on my neck. He sucked out some blood then fell back limply on the floor, his eyes closed.  
  
"Malik!!! Malik, are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He grabbed my neck and bit down on it. I saw his fingernails turn into claws, felt his teeth turn into fangs, his wings sprouted from his back.  
  
Then he let go of me. His wounds were fully healed. He grinned and helped me up. "Kura ... I'm so back! And so fucking ready to kick ass!"  
  
I laughed, "That's good."  
  
Marik frowned as he walked out. He had that 'I'm ready to fuck you up' look on his face.  
  
_'I missed that look.'_  
  
He walked out and flew over to Mary. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and stopped strangling Shadi when she saw Malik transformed. Malik grinned and grabbed her neck. He then reached in her chest and pulled out her heart. She didn't even scream or yell or anything, she didn't have the time to.  
  
Murdor was still watching from the top of the stairs. He froze when he saw Mary fall to the floor. Malik took a bite out of her still thumping heart and spit it out. He threw the rest to him. It landed at his feet. Murdor just kept staring at Malik with a blank expression and I knew he was boiling with anger.  
  
Malik smiled a wide, fake smile. "Oh hello Murdor ... looks like you're the only one left. So now ... it's just you ... and me!

* * *

A/N: Yes I know! IT'S SHORT! Don't kill me! There I killed Marik ... see he's dead now! LOL I had you fooled, ne? He IS technically dead ... I told you he'd die .. but not what kind of DIE! "laughs and gets smacked by people with Marik plushies" SORRY! But it was funny reading your review ... anyway .. the last pure bloods left ... Marik versus Murdor ... who will survive??? Even i don't know! Any ideas? 


	15. Chapter 15:Benhibik

Crimson 

Chapter 15:Benhibik  
  
Marik's PoV  
  
Finally I was getting back at him! Asshole! Now he'd know how it felt.  
  
_'Murdor looks pale. (Just a little humor ... uh .. not funny?) That's a good thing, VERY good.'_  
  
Mudor looked at me with pure hatred and nodded slowly. Then without warning he lunged at me.  
  
I flew out of the way just in time.  
  
"Catch me if you can, bastard!" I called over my shoulder as I flew out of the castle.  
  
He was on my tail in seconds.  
  
_'This asshole's fast!'_  
  
He slashed at me but I dodged. He was attacking with exaggerated fury.  
  
He lunged at me again, but I dodged again.  
  
_'Can't let him get to me.'  
  
_Then I did something VERY stupid. I looked down to see how high up we were.  
  
That was my fatal mistake. I should NOT have done that! Number one, we were VERY high up. I couldn't even see the castle anymore. I gulped and did not see Murdor lunge at me open torso. I was thrown back and doubled up in pain. Then I regained my composture. I punched him in the gut. He kicked me and I cringed.  
  
Then I had enough.  
  
"You die now!"  
  
He grinned, "I think not!"  
  
I lunged at him again but he dodged.  
  
_'This isn't getting me anywhere.'_  
  
Then I remembered the castle's towers ... the tops were pointy.  
  
I smiled as I flew straight down.  
  
I knew Murdor thought I was crazy. But he followed me anyway.  
  
I flew lower and lower gathering speed. He too, was gathering speed. He was almost touching me.  
  
_'Idiot.'_  
  
Finally, I saw the castle. I stopped in midair and flew on top of Murdor. I pushed him down and threw him down on the tower.  
  
I never heard his last words, I never saw him die, I was too dizzy. For some strange reason my sight was blurred. I felt falling ... falling ... falling ... I faintly remembered the moat ... the crocodiles ... I tried to get up and fly ... falling ... falling ...

* * *

Bakura paced around the castle, "Something's wrong, I know it."  
  
Seto said nothing, but Lucifer walked up to Bakura, "Go see then ..."  
  
Bakura looked at the floor, "I'm afraid ... if he's ... not ... alive ..."  
  
Lucifer sighed, "You won't know unless you go ..."  
  
Bakura nodded taking out and extending his wings, "I'll go then ..."  
  
Bakura's PoV  
  
It was a good thing I went too. As soon as I flew out I saw Malik falling. His wings flapped once and then he fell lower and faster. I flew over as fast as my wings could muster. I caught him just in time. He was unconcious.

* * *

I flew back with his limp body. I put him in his old coffin. I touched him lightly and he stirred.  
  
"Kura?"  
  
"What is it, Malik?"  
  
"I'm alive?"  
  
"No." I say with a smile.  
  
He rolls his eyes and sits up, "So? How's everyone?"  
  
"They're doing good, they know you're okay, and they know to leave us alone."  
  
I winked at him.  
  
"Alone? I wonder why?" he says.  
  
I grabbed him and pushed him back in the coffin. "Yes alone."  
  
I closed the lid of the coffin.  
  
**And so their love continued throughout the night ... and through eternity ...  
  
Love Conquers All ... **

* * *

A/N: Corny ending I KNOW! But at least I got it out on Halloween, so that's good. "smile"

None of this stuff belongs to me ... except the plot "Smile"

I love the Marik and Bakura plushies that were given to me.

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Oh yeah, remember to R&R for THIS chapter too. "Smile"

JA!


End file.
